


Art for "bucky barnes: TSA employee extraordinaire" by deceptivesoldier

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Airport, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Do not repost, Humor, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Shrunkyclunks, Soap Ducks, Stucky Big Bang 2017, cheesy villians, sbb2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: Art for deceptivesoldier's fantastic 2017 Stucky Big Bang fic, 'bucky barnes: tsa employee extraordinaire'





	1. Cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deceptivesoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceptivesoldier/gifts).



> It's been an enormous pleasure and privilege working with deceptivesoldier on this collaboration. Thanks also to The Stucky Library team for their dedicated work on this year's bang.
> 
> On Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu2O_3M6O).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu2O_3M6O).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted. Thanks.


	2. Scene banners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu2P06xXK) and [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu2P08_2I).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted. Thanks.


	3. Mood board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr [ here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu2P09LI1).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted. Thanks.


End file.
